soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Pasha Kovalev
/10000000000-19800119/10000)}} |hometown = Wyckoff, New Jersey Originally from Russia |season = Season 3 |style = Latin Ballroom |age_during_the_season = 27 |partner(s) = Jessi Peralta Melanie LaPatin Sara Von Gillern Lauren Gottlieb Sabra Johnson Lacey Schwimmer |placement = Top 6 }}Pavel "Pasha" Kovalev (born January 19, 1980) is a Latin Ballroom dancer. He competed during the third season of So You Think You Can Dance and placed in the Top 6. Biography A Russian native, he began dancing at the age of 8, and received formal training in ballet and jazz as he grew older. His favorite professional dancers are Rudolf Nureyev and Mikhail Baryshnikov. Before So You Think You Can Dance, Kovalev appeared in the production Lois and Lois. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' To see all of Pasha Kovalev's performances from Season 3, click here. Post-''SYTYCD'' During Season 4 he assisted Mia Michaels on a contemporary routine. He and Anya Garnis became choreographers with a Cha-Cha routine in Season 4 and again during Season 5, they co-choreographed a Samba routine. They returned to SYTYCD in Season 6 to lead the "Choreography Rounds" during the auditions, and later co-choreographed a Jive routine. Kovalev was an All-Star for both Season 7 and Season 8 of the show, performing all the Latin and Ballroom dances with the female finalists. In Season 9, he choreograph a Cha-Cha routine. During Season 11 Kovalev and Garnis co-choreograph a Jive routine. Both he and Garnis guest-choreographed for the third season of SYTYCD Australia. He and Garnis appeared as guest performers on a results show during the seventh season of "Dancing With The Stars". He performed with Garnis on the international dance show Superstars of Dance, representing Russia in the duet category, but was then replaced by another couple in the January 19th episode. In 2011, Kovalev became a professional dancer on BBC's Strictly Come Dancing and participated each year since. Kovalev has also been scene on stage for Live Tours of So You Think You Can Dance and Strictly Come Dancing. In August 2009, Kovalev and Garnis joined the cast of Jason Gilkison's Burn the Floor, one of the leading ballroom based shows in the world, during its stint on Broadway. Later in 2010, the pair joined the touring company of the show from September 7 to November 28. Kovalev left the show in the summer of 2011 to join the BBC's Strictly Come Dancing. He also had a few headlining shows.An Evening with Katya and Pasha, where Kovalev and Katya Virshilas (fellow Strictly Come Dancing professional) formed a new partnership and toured the UK from March 27 to May 6, 2012. The couple reprised the tour in 2013 and in 2014. In 2015, the Life Through Dance Tour, where Kovalev performed throughout Britain, with original partner Anya Garnis as his special guest. In 2016, his It's All About You was 74 shows from March 18 to June 12. Garnis guest starred once again. Media Gallery S7 Pasha Kovalev.jpg Videos Category:Dancers Category:Ballroom Category:Season 3 Category:Top 6 Category:Choreographers Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:All-Stars Category:Season 9